


Supernatural: Rewritten

by olivemartini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just Supernatural rewritten as if there had been a friend of a family with Sam and Dean throughout all of their adventures.  <br/>Aubrey had been with the Winchesters for what seemed like forever.  She was at Mary's funeral with her father, she was the one who made sure Dean got a real Christmas, despite being two years younger than him.  She was also there when Sam was told to leave and never come back, and Dean cut contact off with her completely.  But now, with John missing and Dean at a loss for what to do next, Aubrey finds herself back in the middle of the craziness and heartbreak that the Winchesters always seem to bring.  <br/>(eventual relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1:Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to go episode by episode. It should stick to the plot pretty well, but the dialogue will change.  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated!

Aubrey had a lot of theories on who was going to be at the door, and she wasn't too keen on greeting any of them.  Nothing good ever comes when you open the door at twelve o'clock on Thursday.  But when she finally did let the door swing open, poking her gun at whoever was on the other side, she would have taken angry ex boyfriends or Crazy drunks over what was waiting for her any day.  "Dean Winchester."  Aubrey felt herself smile, relieved at seeing him alive despite the fact that he was the one who had broken contact with her.  But over the years, she'd found that anger wins out over pretty much every other emotion.  So she slammed the door in his face. 

Not that Dean ever had the sense to let that stop him.  There was a click as he picked the lock, stepping away from her as the door swung open again.  "I need your help."

"You need my help?"  She kicked the door closed, deciding whether to shoot him on the spot or keep it aimed between his eyes (sadly, logic told her to go with the latter).  "That's funny.  Real fucking _hilarious_ that's what that is.  Because I've needed your help for a long time, and have you ever showed up?  No.  No you haven't."

"My dad hasn't been back for a few days."  He kept his hands raised in the air, but Aubrey knew if he was really there to harm her, he could have done it when she first opened the door. 

"And that has to do with me because...."  But she knew they were empty words.  As much as she might resent the fact that she was left behind like she was nothing to them, completely cut off from the three of them, there was a certain sort of debt that came from hunting together for as long as they did, no matter what the end result was.  Aubrey might not be happy about it, but she cared enough about that family to repay her debt.

"Because there was a time not so long ago that you showed up on our doorstep, asking for help.   And my dad let you in.  He dropped everything to help you."  They both knew this was a slight exaggeration.  It had been Dean who answered the door to find a soaking wet and sobbing sixteen year old her, and let her in, promising to help her as soon as his dad got back.  It was John that came home and kicked her right back out like she was a stray dog they had picked up, forcing her to pound on the door and scream about repaying debts and hunter loyalty and old friends.  Though in the end, he did help her.  "Now I'm here.  And all I'm asking is for the same thing."

And she let him in.  Which might have been the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_Aubrey was wet, cold, and scared.  She had intended to follow the orders her mother gave her, to get out and get to the Winchesters. The Winchesters were, of course, harder to track down than anyone she had ever met, so she'd been crisscrossing the country side, one hitch hiked mile at a time.  But finally she seemed to have found the right town._

_It had taken her a while to get to the motel, and in those few hours, her situation looked more and more miserable.  Truthfully, her mother was always right by her side, making sure that no real harm came to her.  It wasn't the Aubrey was incapable -quite the opposite- but there was something comforting about a parent being there to help, no matter how angry and hung over they often were.  Now though, her mother was almost certainly dead or worse, and she was on a wild goose chase for hunters that might not even want to help her._

_Aubrey wasn't ashamed that she had started crying.  It hadn't even occurred to her that she should be embarrassed about it.  She didn't even really notice.   Because honestly, she was afraid, and freaking out, and sometimes, a girl just needs to cry._

_When she stumbled up to the motel door and started to pound on it, it wasn't exactly how she had imagined it.  She was drenched, for one thing, her clothes clinging to her uncomfortably and her hair falling around her face in limp strands.  When the door opened to reveal a half asleep Dean, Aubrey couldn't even calm herself down to explain, just stood there, sobbing.  "Bree?"  She could only thank God that she had met him before._

_"My mom...."  But then she was being pulled into the warm motel room and into Dean's arms, and Aubrey began to think for the first time that maybe everything would be okay._

_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_

Aubrey waited patiently for the two brothers to come back out to where she was waiting.  She had opted to stay back and watch the Impala, not wanting to get into the middle of the family reunion.  It wasn't going to be pretty.  But two hours later, Sam and Dean were walking back towards her, both of them with no obvious injuries. 

"Aubrey?"  Sam stopped for a second, then dropped his duffel bag and ran towards her.  He pulled her into a hug, her feet leaving the ground as he spun her around.  "what are you doing here?"

"Dean came and got me!"  She laughed, hugging him again.  "Guess the team's back together again, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a joy."  Dean brushed past them, throwing his bag into the back and slamming the door.  "We need to get going.  Sammy's on a deadline."

"The law school interview I told you about.  It's on Monday."  Aubrey spared enough time for a squeal and a third hug before climbing into the car.  The back, of course, because Sam always had shotgun. 

Getting into the impala was a bit like stepping back into time.  even the anger she felt towards Dean seemed to melt away as she stretched out onto the seats, reminded of hunts that they used to go on long ago.  There was the same army guy stuck in the door, and the same stupid Metallica tapes playing instead of decent music.  There was the same half hearted bickering between Sam and Dean, and the same strange feeling that she had found a place in a family that barely had enough heart left to care about each other.  So maybe it wasn't so hard to hunt with them again.  Aubrey just had to forget certain things to do it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 _"there was so many of them.  Demons."  She was still shivering, despite the fact that Dean had shoved her into a boiling hot shower and forced her to change into dry clothes.  It was a pair of Sammy's sweats and one of Dean's old sweatshirts.  Both Winchester boys were worried about her, piling more and more blankets on top of her and adding more wood to the fire.  "And there were... there was one and it was like they were waiting for us.  Mad at me, I think, for exorcising one of their friends a year ago.  And both of us weren't getting out of there, so mom just told me to run and...  I listened."  She started crying again, but forced herself to steady her breathing.  Her mother's voice played in her head._ Hunters don't cry, hunters don't cry, hunters don't cry.  _"I ran and left her there to die."_

_"You did what you were told to do.  You were following orders."  Dean was busy spreading salt over the window sills, but even he had to realize how awful his half hearted attempt at being comforting really was.  Sam was already asleep, having gotten tired of the conversation now that Aubrey wasn't going to get hypothermia._

_"Yeah.  Orders."  Dean knew about being a hunters kid.  He knew the importance of following orders correctly and without hesitation.  It was the difference between life and death sometimes- but in this situation, she just sent her mother to the grave.  She choked down another sob.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't be upset.  Crying isn't... you don't need this."_

_"Hey."  Dean came to sit beside her, hesitantly putting his arm around her.  "It's fine.  You're allowed to cry.  Tough girls cry too."_

_"What if we can't find her?  What if it's too late?"_

_"It won't be too late."  He rested his chin on her head.  Though she didn't know it, he had already tried to call his father a dozen times, and had Bobby Singer out on the search for her mother.  "I promise it won't be too late."_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It had, in fact, been too late. Her mother was possessed by a demon seconds after Aubrey left, and was already on her way after her.  Whatever part of Aubrey's mother used to exist had been dead long before John Winchester had caught up with her.  There was nothing he could do but make sure his daughter had a roof over her head-even if that roof was just in the Impala.  But Aubrey didn't want to think about that right now.

Sadly, there wasn't much else to think about.  She had been taken into the station along with Dean, waiting rather impatiently for Sam to start a rescues mission.  She tested the handcuffs once more, staring at the stupid idiot that was stuck babysitting her... and frankly, who seemed to be angling more towards going out for drinks than locking her up.  "Listen, I told you.  I've got no idea what you're talking about."  She made her voice a little higher than normal, trying for the whine that the popular girls had always used in high school.  "Are you sure that you can't let me out of these cuffs?  They hurt."

"Do they?"  He grinned at her.  "I'm not strictly allowed to, but.."  He leaned over, hands brushing over her arms, but jerked back from her as the door opened. 

"911 called Roger.  We have to go."  The man looked over at her and shrugged, leaving the door open as he went.  Dean replaced him, grinning at her in the doorway. 

"Say please."  He dangled a paperclip from his fingers.

"I'm not in the mood.  I got stuck with a creep."  She jerked at the hand cuff angrily until Dean got it unlocked.  He watched as she kicked at the chair angrily, but didn't comment on it.  Instead, he just held the door open for her and jogged beside her as she dashed through the parking lot.  "Why do I always attract the creeps?"

"I can kick his ass if you need me to."  Dean seemed to be wavering from ignoring it and going back to take care of the man himself. 

"I can take care of myself, thank you."  She sighed, bending down to pull her pocket knife out from her boot.  "And he wasn't a creep, just overly friendly.  Like a less hot you." 

"You think I'm hot?"  It wasn't a grin this time, more like a pleased smile.  Aubrey missed seeing that.  Thankfully, she was spared answering by the appearance of Sam.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Turns out the whole woman in white thing?  Creepier and more dangerous than Aubrey had originally thought. 

One minute she was running after Sam, who apparently went nuts and decided to drive straight _through_ the building.  The next, she was flying through the air and smacking into the wall.  Dazed, she watched as Sam and Dean were thrown against the car, and the woman disappeared after being hugged by her kids.  Then, if she wasn't concussed too bad too see right, it looked like all three of them just melted through the floor and straight down to Hell.  Somewhere to her right she heard a thud and then the pounding of footsteps coming towards her.  "Hey.  Hey.  Bree?"  Dean was crouched down in front of her, holding her face between his hands.  "You okay?"

"I'm fine."  She accepted his help up, practically falling into his arms when the dizzy spell hit her.  "Just a little bump.  It'll be fine."

"Uh-huh.  Come on.  We better get on the road."  Dean helped her to the car, and she climbed into the front seat, laughing to herself.  Dean seemed a lot more worried about his baby than her.  He must think she was a bit more resilient than his car. 

An hour later, they were on the highway and heading back to Stanford.  "Get some sleep Sam.  Need to be rested for that interview."  She smiled into the rearview mirror, pleased to see that he did what she said.

"He's still going back, isn't he?"  Dean tapped on the steering wheel with his fingers.  His eyes were on the wheel, but she could tell he was angry.

"Yeah.  He is."  She checked to make sure he was asleep, then lowered her voice as she continued to talk.  "And you knew that, Dean.  Listen, I know you care about him, but this is what he wants.  If you love him, let him go live his life."

"Why can't he accept this?  Doesn't he care about dad?"  Dean pounded on the dash board.  "At all?"

"He does!  He came out here and it turns out that it's just some elaborate chase your dad had planned out.  Face it Dean, this isn't an emergency thing and you know it."  Aubrey decided to voice the concerns she's been having since they found the journal.  "It's more like he needs help with something.  And it won't be over by Monday."

"Then he should skip the damn interview." 

"Do you understand how hard Sam had to work to get here?  To keep his grades high enough to get into freaking Stanford?  To get into law school?  And if this interview goes well, he won't pay a single cent.  Full ride, Dean.  All the way."  She crossed her arms and looked out the window, angry at him once again.

"I know.  He's smart.  Good for him.  But I just thought maybe, after we did that, he'd remember that it wasn't all bad.  He didn't just leave dad, Aubrey.  He left me too."  In the back of her mind Aubrey wondered if Dean knew they were having a chick flick moment, but was so shocked by the turn of events that she didn't press it.  "I just liked someone having my back."

"I know what you mean."  She was suddenly exhausted.  She was tired of being in the car, tired of the conversation, tired of walking through Dean's emotional mine field.  "Being part of a family again is nice.  At least you've had that."

"You've had a family."  Dean looked over at her, surprised.  "You're part of us."

"Am I?  Really?"  She shook her head.  "I wasn't John's favorite person, you know that.  He kept me as a sense of duty.  Sam left me for Stanford, just like he left you.  And you?  You wouldn't talk to me other than the occasional 'I'm still alive' check up, all because I didn't hate Sam for getting out of this stupid life."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry." 

"I'm not stupid enough to think you were."  But she had been hoping.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It's funny, how fast things change.  One minute she's hugging Sam and promising to go out for drinks so she can meet Jess properly.  The next Dean is yelling at her to stay put, and charging into the apartment, pulling Sam out just before the fire blows out the window.  And now the two boys were back where they started all those years ago, only without a father to help them.

Aubrey and Dean were both watching Sam talk to a group of his college friends.  The interview had been forgotten.  Everything had been put on back burner.  Finding whatever did this had become his main goal.  "So he's coming with you?"

"Yep."  Dean brought his beer to his lips.  It was his third one that morning.  normally, Aubrey would have scolded, but this was a special circumstance.  "Not the way I was picturing it happening, I admit."

"The Winchesters, back on the road.  Monsters better watch out."  She smiled at the ground, a little bitter.

"There's room for one more.  If you want."  Dean was feigning nonchalance, but she could tell by the he was scraping the ground with his foot that he was waiting for her answer.  "I'm sure Sam won't mind."

"Hell Yeah."  She grinned, throwing an arm around him.  "We've got some work to do."


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the episode where Sam and Dean hunt the wendigo.

If someone had told Aubrey that she was going to be chained up against a half eaten corpse that weekend, she might have just stayed in bed and told Sam and Dean to go ahead.  Sadly, no one had the decency to do that, so here she was.

She remembered being snatched up by the wendigo, its claws digging into her shoulder with a white hot pain.  She could remember Dean reaching out for her, and Haley's blood curling scream.  There was the faint memory of being dragged across the ground, and a throbbing pain in her head.  But that was it.

It was sort of a shock when she opened her eyes and found herself face to face to a dead man.  Aubrey jerked away, letting out a shriek, but just succeeded in getting herself pressed up against him.  "Aubrey?"  There was a groan from somewhere off to her right.  She knew it was Dean, so at least she wasn't alone, but it didn't do anything to calm her.  "Aubrey, calm down."

"Where are we?  Where's Haley?"  She cringed at the sound of her own voice.  "What the hell happened to my head?"  She tried to look down to see where she was, and immediately wished she hadn't.  The body she was pressed against ended at the waist, the remaining part of its torso in shreds.  It was one thing to know what might be waiting in store for her, and quite another to have the visual reminder right in from of her face.  Dead bodies were a common place thing when you're a hunter, but Aubrey had yet to be able to get used to the fact that you can be a living, breathing, person one day, with dreams and friends and responsibilities, and be gone the next.  She didn't like the feeling of dead skin, cold and sticky with dried blood.  She just hoped Haley wasn't able to see it.

"The wendigo took us.  Haley's here with us.  And he hit us all over the head, I think, but it's your shoulder I'm worried about."  She could hear his chains rattle as he tried to break out of the bonds, but Aubrey didn't seem to have the presence of mind to do anything productive herself.  "You can't get out.  Calm down.  We'll be fine.  Sam's on his way."

"Waiting for rescue?"  She snorted, trying futilely to break the chain wrapped around her wrists.   "I don't do damsel in distress, Dean."  There was no response, just a muffled groan.  He seemed to be going to sleep, something that scared Aubrey more than the dead body against her.  "Hey.  Hey, talk to me.  Don't fall asleep on me."

"What the hell do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know.   Anything."  She waited, but he seemed to have gone asleep on her anyways.  "Do you know what this reminds me of? Jacksonville?  It was witches..."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_It was witches.  John had left Sam, Dean, and Aubrey at a motel, with enough money to last them for two weeks, saying that he'd just have to track the coven down himself, and it'd be too dangerous for the three of them to even try to help.   The three of them were happy to have the chance to act like normal kids for a while._

_Which of course didn't happen._

_Turns out, it wasn't women.  John thought it was a group of PTG mothers, born and raised in the same small shitty town that they were living in now, and had gone after them.  Only it really was just a PTG meeting.  The cheerleading practices their daughters were going to, however...._

_Aubrey was the one who had discovered John's mistake, and had immediately texted Dean.  She had walked into them doing a spell in the locker room (to get out of gym class, of all things.  They didn't deserve the effort it took to gank them), and sent a picture to him as quietly as she could.  Only she wasn't quit enough._

_That's how she found herself pressed against Dean in a tiny storage closet.  There wasn't even enough room for them to turn around, or sit, or even move away from each other. They were practically nose to nose, both taking turns trying to pick the lock when they couldn't even find the doorknob.  Aubrey was the one to finally quit.  "This is hopeless.  The janitor will find us in a few hours."_

_"A few hours?"  Dean's voice was an octave higher than normal, and he was struggling to put more space between them.   "Like this?"_

_"It's not so bad.  You take up more space than me, anyways."  They were staring at each other, both at a loss of what to do.  They had had plenty of practice at getting out of tight spaces and locked rooms, but no experience in actually just waiting for rescue.  "What do we do now?"_

_"Well.  Now... we sit?"  He sat down first, his legs wrapping around hers, before feeling around for her arm and yanking her down to him.  She landed awkwardly in his lap, hitting the wall and sending an avalanche of dodge balls to fall on top of them.  "Sorry.  Sorry."  Dean shifted around a bit before finally just leaning back and putting his arms around her, letting her use him as a seat._

_They were quite, for a while.  Aubrey had her head on his chest, tapping out his heartbeats on his arm.  He was alternating between playing with her hair and tracing patterns onto her back.  It was almost peaceful, which might have been why Dean had to start talking.  "Wouldn't this be a shitty way to die?  I mean, can't you see the headlines tomorrow?  Teens suffocate in storage closet?"_

_"We're not going to die."  Her voice was muffled by his shirt.  "not like this."_

_"True."  He looked down at her.  It was amazing that even in almost total darkness she could see the green of his eyes perfectly.  "Do you ever think about how you're going to die?"_

_"Sometimes.  After a scary hunt, or when I hear about an accident."  She bit down on her lip.  "Do you?"_

_"Not really.  I know I'll go out with a gun in my hand."  She could feel him shrug, like he was shaking off the mere thought of his death.  Like it was that easy.  "What about you?"_

_"I think I'll die alone."  She could feel the way he stiffened at it, could hear the question of why even if he wasn't talking.  "Like, I can't imagine what will kill me.  There are just to many choices, you know?  So many dangers.  But I do know I'll be alone."_

_"Why alone?"_

_"Well, because if I wasn't alone, I'd more than likely be with you.  And you'd either save me or die trying.  Right?"  She turned to look at him when he didn't answer.  He was looking at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen, a mixture of disbelief and awe._

_His arms tightened around her, pulling her tight into his chest.  His face was buried in her hair.  "You're such a moron."_

_"And you're a jerk.  But I'm not wrong.  You're like superman."_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sam did, of  course, come to find them.  Aubrey was cut down from the ropes, even though her legs wouldn't hold her.  And Dean did send a flame thrower right into the wendigo.  Haley and Tyler were reunited, and everyone seemed to be happy again. 

Except for Aubrey, since she needed thrifty-seven stitches in her shoulder. 

Dean was the one who was stitching her up.  "Just hold still, damn it."  He was threading the needle through, occasionally splashing alcohol onto it. 

"It hurts."  She squirmed again, trying to get away from the strange sensation of the thread going into her skin.  "It's not that deep, Dean."

"Shut up."  It was weak, one of the worst come backs he could have gone with.  But that was all Aubrey would have been able to take at the moment.  "You were really freaked out about that body, huh?  I mean, I get it,"  Dean paused to tie off the stitching and wash her blood off his hands.  "It's creepy, and visual representation of what waits you and all your other bullshit, but what was with the freak out?"

"I didn't know where you were."  She watched the floor instead of him.  "Thought I was alone."

"You still think you're dying alone, huh?"  He chuckled at her.  "It's the stupidest logic ever."

"Not really.  You're always there to save the day."  She smiled at him, but felt the desperate urge to change the subject.  "How about some pie?"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

She didn't let herself be scared until later, when the two Winchesters were loading up the impala.  It'd been a while since she'd had someone to watch her back.  She had thought, in those two dark years where she was hunting by herself, that each hunt would be her last.  But at the same time, they had never been at this intensity that the Wincehsters seem to work at.

They were brave, which made them reckless.  They were self loathing, which let them throw themselves into anything.  And they were scared little boys desperately searching for their father, which caused Dean to come to her for help.

The three of them, they were so alone.  At least before, she had a handful of people that would invite her out for drinks and lunch dates, a few girls she could call close friends, a few men for hook ups.  But now, when she died, there would be no one but Sam and Dean to mourn for her.

Hunting like this alienates you.  It's a painful, lonely, incredibly short life that does nothing but reinforce the idea of your own mortality. 

But looking through the window and watching Dean talk to Sam, she thought maybe despite all that, it wasn't a bad life. 

Maybe it'd be worth it.


End file.
